I'm Only Human
by MrQuinlansBloodDoll
Summary: After the Reaper war, Kaidan meets Jane Shepard's little sister, Denise at her and Garrus' wedding reception. Denise still felt a bit of hatred towards Kaidan for calling her sister a traitor so he asks if there was a way to make it up to her. He just had no idea what he was getting himself into... Kaidan/OC, Shepard/Garrus
1. Chapter 1

"You are the biggest son of a douche bag fucking bitch whore! My sister fucking loved you and what did you do, you fucking cunt?"

So, maybe Kaidan deserved this. Every word in every email...

"You broke her heart and even after all of the Cerberus shit you still accused her of being a traitor! I fucking hate you!"

Kaidan minimized the email before He got out of the vehicle. Garrus and Shepard had been married and now Kaidan sat in the farthest table at the reception.

He did get a drink and made himself nurse on it when everyone began to eat. A few people stopped to speak to him, even Shepard and Garrus. When the music became louder and people started dancing, he still sat there.

Surprisingly, he saw Shepard walking up to him. She was dragging her sister by her wrist.

"Kaidan!" She said.

"Commander..."

"Thank you for coming."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"My little sister has something she needs to say to you." She pulled her sister in front of her so she was facing Kaidan, "Denise..."

The younger woman sighed, clearly showing her displeasure.

"Be a good girl, Denise."

Another sigh and a roll of her eyes, "Apparently I went to far when I spammed you with flames and hate mail after you called my sister a traitor."

Shepard playfully shoved her, "Now, please."

"Ugh! Okay, I'm sorry..."

"Thank you, now... Kaidan..." Jane Shepard looked to him with a slightly threatening gaze.

"Apology accepted."

"Thank you, Kaidan. Now, you two should dance."

"What?!" The two asked the Commander in unison.

"You heard me. You two are the only ones who aren't dancing."

Denise pulled the thigh length dress down to cover her legs a bit more and hesitantly took Kaidan's hand.

Garrus appeared behind his now wife and wrapped his arms around her waist, "Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"Positive." She kissed him on the cheek, "Kaidan really is a good guy and I would like to see my sister end up with him. Along with this package I get revenge and someone to love and take care of Denise."

"If this idea works."

"It will. His boy scout self will be attracted to her in no time."

"Jane, Denise is... She's kind of crazy."

"No, she's not crazy." Jane smiled, "She's human. A Shepard."

...

Kaidan led Denise to the dance floor and the two engaged in a slow dance, moving elegantly to the love song playing.

Like her sister, Kaidan noticed Denise had red hair and coral green eyes. Only her hair was really long instead of short like Jane's. Denise's freckles across her nose were lighter than her sisters but her skin was pale so they showed up rather clearly.

It was sexily cute...

The two were silent for a while and avoiding each others gaze until Denise broke the silence and looked him dead in the eye.

"I'm still not happy with you calling my sister a traitor."

"I really am sorry for that. I was just being paranoid. Can you really blame me? Everything was going to hell and... I was scared."

"Scared?" She asked, her feelings on him changing.

Kaidan really didn't want to tell anyone this but it just slipped out as he looked into her eyes, "With the reapers and Cerberus... I don't know. I was terrified and I had no idea how to act. People were under cover for Cerberus and... I don't know. Would you like me to make it up to you somehow?"

The woman gave him a rather wicked grin before she nodded, "Yes. Next week, what are you doing?"

"Nothing now that I'm more or less retired." He answered.

"Pack for three weeks, maybe four to be on the safe side. Meet me Sunday. At the old fire station up the road from here, you will see a black Camaro. With me will be a light blue Dodge truck and a dark green Mustang. You won't be able to miss us." She said, pulling away gently when the music stopped. Denise gave a cutesy bow before walking away, leaving Kaidan to wondering what the hell just happened...

* * *

><p><span><strong>Note<strong>: After seeing a movie, a friend and I began talking and came up with this little plot bunny that obsessively humped my leg until I typed it out. I just hope everyone likes it.

It involves a few of my obsessions and the plot made me think more about Kaidan's character. I admit, I hated him at first but then... I started to like him. I mean, even when I hated him I thought he was a cutie. With this fanfiction I get to put him through hell yet love on him at the same time.

The man is pretty much retired after the Reapers so he has nothing but time! Not to mention he still feels bad for calling Shepard a traitor. Now he has met her sister face to face and wants to get to know her better in a way to make it up to her.

He really has no idea what he's getting into...


	2. Chapter 2

**Note**: Everybody freaks out over the spelling of Kaidan's name so I feel I should warn everyone that I have a friend named Kaiden and I'm used to writing his name with an E instead of an A so bare with me if you see an E. No flames, please.

A friend begged me to post this chapter because he frikkin loved it so... This was just an idea I wanted to type out and post. I have so many ideas for this fanfic so if you like this chapter then review and tell me to keep going.

I'm pretty sure a lot of you watching the fic will read this chapter and go "NOPE" then leave because its just not Mass Effect-y enough. But Shepard and Garrus are going to join them in the future if I continue... Much to Garrus' displeasure. But he'll do anything for his Shepard!

* * *

><p>Kaidan drove to Denise's house after noticing it was right next to the fire department she had mentioned. There he saw the vehicles she had named off. He pulled out two backpacks and began walking over to her when she started waving at him frantically.<p>

"You made it! I didn't think you had the balls." She said.

"Didn't think I had the balls?" He asked, curiously.

"Yeah, didn't Janey tell you what I do?"

"No..."

"Ohhh!" She smiled along with the others in her group, "Put your bags in the trunk."

"This is gonna be good." He heard one of guys say.

Kaidan felt a small amount of fear and it must have showed for the man walked up to him, "Kaidan Alenko, nice to meet you!"

"Same to you." He said, looking at each and every person around Denise, "Your name?"

"Ray." He answered, "You nervous?"

"Not very. I battled the reapers, nothing can be worse than that."

"True." He turned around to Denise and she put a hat on his shaved head. He just laughed as he shifted it, "We got one that ain't scared! But then again, after reapers this should be...a breeze."

"Haha!" She laughed then looked to Kaidan playfully, "Kaidan, bring your stuff."

He followed her orders and put his two bags in the trunk of her car. Denise nodded for him to stand next to her and she introduced him to every single person there.

"Lets see, you know Ray and you know me. The goofball in the back of Ray's truck with the long black ponytail is Tommy. The Asari in the truck is Monique, Ray's girlfriend. The girl over here with the Mustang is Lisa and the Turian with her is Ajax. Ambrose is meeting us up the road a ways." She nodded for him to get in her car and she jumped in the driver side.

Kaidan was sure they were into some sort of street racing with vehicles such as these. Lisa gave Denise a thumbs up before jumping in the car with Ajax. He saw Ray jump in the car with the Asari known as Monique and gave her a long passionate kiss before they all started their engines.

Denise pulled out and Kaidan cringed a little at the fast speed she seemed to take at first. Her car was one of the loud ones like in the movies, he didn't feel safe at all. They came to a comfortable pace and Denise giggled, "Janey didn't tell you anything about us or what we do?"

"No, should I be worried?"

"Not at all! You fought reapers, after all. This really should be a breeze for you." She giggled.

"I don't get the breeze comment you people keep making. You're not going to tell me what we are doing, are you?"

"Nope." Another grin was given.

Hesitant, he had to ask one thing, "Answer one question for me, please."

"Okay."

"What you do, is it illegal?"

Denise swerved but corrected the car before she could wreck. Her laughter sounded and he realized how stupid the question was.

"_Denise?! What the hell happened?!" _Lisa and Ajax appeared on the screen that was located above the radio. Ray and Monique on a split screen with Tommy's head looking in their back truck window.

"Sorry! Sorry!" She answered, "He asked if what we do is illegal."

The Lisa and Ajax's faces on the screen laughed. Ray was smirking and Monique had a palm against her forehead while Tommy positioned himself back to the way he was with a loud laugh. But Ajax was the first to respond, "_Her sister is Jane fucking Shepard, do you really think she would be brave enough to do something illegal?_"

"I'm brave but I'm not that brave." She said, reaching a hand over and pinching Kaidan's now pink cheek, "You're so cute when you're embarrassed!"

A darker blush spread across the man's face at her words, "Y-yeah, I used to get that a lot from Shepard."

"I bet."

Kaidan's eyes caught the sky and he looked up at the clouds for a moment, "Looks like a bad storm is coming up."

"Hehe, yes. Yes, it does. Anyway! Any time you want to talk to the others there is a button here," She pointed to the top center of the dashboard, "On the screen will come up the vehicles around us which I have labeled as 'Lisa's Ride' and 'Ray's Ride.' Once Ambrose joins us..." She trailed off and pointed to him.

"Ambrose's Ride?"

"There ya go. Not very original, I know. Sorry." She laughed, "Its voice activated but you being in the passenger seat can operate the touch screen. Just tap the vehicle you want to connect with or just say 'So-in-so's ride' and they will pop up. For group chats like you just witnessed just hit or say contact all. It will only connect with Lisa's car, Ray's truck, and Ambrose's van."

"Got it." He nodded, "So how fast do you guys usually drive?"

"Normal speeds, other times it depends on how fast everything is moving around us. We usually drive fast as hell to get the eff out of dodge."

There! That was another hint! It had to be some sort of racing.

Denise slowed the car down and honked the horn, on the side of the road was a black hummer that pulled behind her. Ray had slowed down to let him in.

"That's Ambrose?"

"Yeah."

"You said 'van.'"

"Did I? I have a bad habit of calling it that."

About ten minutes of silence passed. Kaidan kept glancing over at Denise. She was skinnier than Jane but she wasn't out of shape. Her red waist length hair was pulled into a tight braid that showed off her pretty face. Her black spaghetti strap shirt had an N7 logo on the front and Kaidan figured she had got it from Shepard.

The white jean Capri pants she wore did not go with the combat boots on her feet but she didn't seem to care at all. He was guessing she was in her early twenties if not her late teens.

A little young for him to be checking out but he couldn't help it. At first he was going on this little trip with her because she reminded him so much of Shepard, to somewhat pretend he was with his commander again but now he could see the big difference between the two and he was becoming attached to the younger woman for her own qualities.

He must've been staring because she coughed to get his attention.

"See something you like?"

"Yes- Uh, sorry." He answered without thinking first, "The N7 shirt?"

"Sister gave it to me. I wear it all the time." She turned her eyes to him for a quick second before looking back at the road, "We are driving through the most gorgeous country area and you're looking at me?"

"I guess so." He laughed.

"Well, you'll see something even more exciting when we reach our destination."

His head nodded and he asked, "Do all of you race?"

She looked at him with an expression that said he'd lost his mind, "Race?"

"Yeah, you said you drive fast. It isn't illegal and you have fancy Fast and Furious cars... I figured it was some sort of racing you're into."

"Racing isn't intense enough for me, Kaidan. I'm a bit of a dare devil like my sister."

"So this is something dangerous..."

The sky in front of them had faded into a vicious shade of black and she slowed down once they were in the middle of the open field areas.

"Its not battling reapers crazy but its more dangerous than racing."

"_Up here should be the best place, Denise._" Monique's voice spoke from the screen.

Lisa tooted the horn and parked on the side of the opposite side of the road.

"She might get hit, what is she doing?"

"No one will be there to hit her. Don't worry."

Denise pulled over and grabbed a bag from the back seat.

"Ready for some excitement?" She asked him.

Again, he felt hesitant but nodded and jumped out of the car. The sky was furious and roaring violently. Clouds were moving fast overhead and he ran to Denise, telling himself it wasn't out of fear.

"Ajax, are you filming?"

"Way ahead of you, Denise."

Monique ran up beside the woman, "It will be moving along side of us but if it decides to turn we'll be screwed."

'Wait a minute.' Kaidan thought.

"There!" Ambrose yelled, pointing to the sky in front of them.

A dark funnel formed rather quickly and met with the debris cloud that had started gathering on the ground. The wind pulled at them and Kaidan cringed at the others crazed excitement.

"Wind gust is 123." Lisa said, recording data on her omni-tool. Everyone was speaking but he couldn't concentrate on the voices.

"Its an EF2."

"It's getting bigger. Ajax, you getting this?"

"I'm getting it!" The Turian answered, rather big camera in one hand and he was recording on his omni-tool with the other, "Way better than the weather on Palaven..."

"Wind gust is up to 160."

"Its an EF3!" Denise exclaimed happily with a childish jump.

Kaidan felt overwhelmed for a quick second before he pushed the feeling away. This wasn't as insane as fighting reapers but it was still crazy as hell! They were way to close to this beastly funnel...

Denise stood next to Kaidan with her omni-tool out, recording him as well as the storm.

"Way better than reapers, right?" She asked Kaidan but his attention was rooted on the funnel in front of them. He had never seen a tornado except for in movies and on weather channel specials. The fear was still swirling inside of him like the tornado was in front of him but within he felt what he thought was excitement and admiration.

He found himself recording on his own omni-tool before it was over with, "This is crazy..."

* * *

><p><span>Note<span>: I've witnessed plenty of tornadoes and I've always loved them. I practically grew up on Twister and seeing Into The Storm the other week was just badass at the max. On the way home from the theater my cousin plotted a fanfiction with me and... This is what came out. Should I continue?


End file.
